cloud_linefandomcom-20200214-history
Lloren
Lloren is the first location and make its first appearance when Exemplar search the newly build library and don't know where was constructed. We have seven known places in the village of Lloren and hundreds of inhabitants in the city. Appearances New Cloud Line Masara locates a new region of Cloud Line. He spotted a handy man and following him to the Templar's Temple. There's a barracks, archery range and academy. Then a crazy weapon interfere and harass another weapon but it was broke by Masara's Volcano Cut then he breed a weapon make Exemplar shocked. Exemplar is now on alliance with Masara. There first goal is to find Lloren Library. With the first appearance of Bankhar casting Dark Wave onto them. Manipulated Fountain The battle is in the middle of the village and has fountain in the center. There is eight benches there. Shrimpin swims to the fountain while fighting then Lakido lances but Exemplar vanishes the black sky. Then Bankhar rejoins and manipulates the fountain and successfully blinds Masara in the glance. Exemplar and Shrimpin finding a solution. Exemplar uses Light Grenade Beam to Bankhar's Manipulated Fountain. Heathen Slayer Two of the weapons were defeated and the one inside this fountain left but it was saved by Earth Fence of Gaia from Jakobar. Masara coming to save them but Jakobar blocks and first appearance of Lapizlazuli to give advice. Because of his advice, Masara uses Magma Speed to break Jakobar's second skill Earth Maze pinned. Light Team of Gold, Sun and Star A three weapon lords having their debut on Masara. Apollo, Yahos, and Pskar the legendary team exist over centuries ago. Jakobar enraged when Pskar admitting that he is heathen then releasing Earthquake but three of them majority blocked it and no happens on the city. Lapizlazuli leaves the town. Lapis Lazuli To search a semi-precious stone from the lake. Lapizlazuli swims hard to find it then later he encountered a tentacles. Masara and Exemplar was on the lake to encounter Tentacle for the first time. With the aid of Apollo, Yahos and Pskar to repel Tentacle's attack only Pskar is injure. Lapizlazuli returns to the town with Masara and Exemplar as escort. Seven Warlords Lapizlazuli fought a battle with these warlords in the Lloren Forest Gate. Masara and Exemplar is first to runaway to the village while Lapizlazuli stay to fight them. In fact the seven warlords are not powerful in spite of that Yahos comes coincidentally prison the Seven Warlords and their leader retreating to chase against the two to the village alone. Book of Evolving Stones The four of them continued chasing to the village. Lapizlazuli uses Earth Rope a venom variation to teleport subsidence to the village. Masara and Exemplar was now in the town and running to the library. They enconter a librarian Crusada and then Lune. Lune and Lapizlazuli talking about the Evolution. Crusada is suspecting the attic that the weapon inside in the attic. To make Masara and Exemplar wanted to climb there for the answer. Attic Cat The last episode for Lloren village. Masara and Exemplar is looking for the answer and revealed to be from the attic is that Tentacle from the lake with many Octopus weapon creatures. The two must fell from their traps and they careful. With the newly-evolved Lapizlazuli. Tentacle uses ultimate power then Lapizlazuli uses first skill a disadvantage but helpful. And Tentacle retreats again by disappearing the body except a tentacles. Afterwards the three weapons leaves the town and the master of Lloren is one of them. List *Lloren Entrance *Lloren Main Gate *Lloren Warehouse *Lloren Library *Lloren Fountain *Lloren Forest Gate *Lloren Forest *Lloren Lake *Lloren Road/Acacia (Lloren-Acacia Road) *Lloren Road/Icarus (Lloren-Icarus Road) Category:Locations